Data management systems may provide a system to reference data hosted on a plurality of systems. A data management system may include a meta-data repository system that stores data describing a plurality of systems and applications hosting or accessing data. A data management system may include information about data distribution formats corresponding to the plurality of systems. A data management system may produce and store an impact analysis of the effect a change would have on the plurality of systems and applications.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.